monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Libellule Luisant
Libellule Luisant - '17 letnia córka ważkołaków, pochodząca ze stolicy Francji. Dziewczyna jest malarką-amatorką, urodzoną w rodzinie artystów - rzeźbiarzy. Z powodu swej miłości do ekspresji emocji, Libellule jest często brana za zwykłewgo wandala, gdyż preferuje niekonwencjonalne płótna takie jak przedmioty codziennego użytku, rośliny czy twarze innych osób. To zdecydowanie choleryczka, lubiącą mieć pole do popisu. Działa gwałtownie i emocjonalnie. Ma przy tym niezależną naturę i z założenia nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Osobowość Libellule wyrywa się do wielkich czynów i wzniosłych idei. Nade wszystko chciałaby ulepszyć świat! Upiorka posiada ogromne możliwości intelektualne i chłonny umysł, a do tego jest pomysłowa. Przez swoje uduchowienie nieraz jednak traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ma przy tym niezależną naturę i z założenia nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Obdarzona została wszak intuicją, dzięki której wie, co robić i jakie są motywacje innych potworów. Własne oblicze chowa jednak przed światem, pozostając typem samotnika. Określa się za pomocą sztuki. Przerażają ją trudności czy przeciwności, a podczas rozmów nieustannie doszukuje się podtekstów. Sama jest dość enigmatyczna i nie do końca rozumiana. Dziewczyna woli swoje emocje przedstawiać za pomocą obrazów - nie wszyscy rozumieją jej tok myślenia. Libellule nie jest popularna i gdyby nie lista uczniów mało kto wiedział by o jej istnieniu. Dziewczyna miała serdecznie dość spychania jej na boczny tor, zaczęła kształcić się w kierunku malarki, a jej prace szybko zdobyły uznanie głównie dlatego, że Libellule nie maluje tradycyjnie na płótnie, woli "upiększać" otoczenie. Ważkołaczka miała już parę razy problemy z prawem, gdyż brano ją za zwykłego wandala (przecież malowała po SWOIM rodzinnym domu!) Od tamtej pory Lib nie przepada za stróżami prawa, aczkolwiek stara się nie malować miejsc publicznych, co jej średnio wychodzi. Libellule jest na tyle szczerą, wesołą i otwartą upiorką, że nigdy nie miała do czynienia z rywalami (chyba, że konkursy plastyczne w przedszkolu się liczą). Dziewczyna lubi żyć z innymi w zgodzie, nie jest miłośniczką konfliktów. Za swoich największych "wrogów" czy raczej jej zdaniem "wrogów jej sztuki" uważa władze wszelkiego rodzaju. Wygląd Libellule to wysoka dziewczyna o lekko beżowej skórze. Skóra Lib pokryta jest "pancerzem" upiorka ma duże, błękitne oczy oraz brązowe brwi. Włosy dziewczyny są w odcieniu platynowego blondu, są one bardzo kręcone. Jako ważkołak Libellule posiada też dwie pary rąk oraz błękitne skrzydełka. Z jej głowy wyrasta para złocistych czułek. Relacje Przyjaźń Lib bardzo łatwo zdobyć,upiorka uwielbia poznawać nowe osoby. Jest bardzo otwartą i bezpośrednią osobą,nie boi się nowych wyzwań. Swoim bliskim przyjaciołom oraz dobrym znajomym zawsze stara się pomagać i służyć "pomocną ręką" Libellule z reguły pierwsza wyciąga dłoń do nowych znajomych. Pod wzgledem dość dobrze znanych jej osób jest dosyć popularna. 'Rodzina Libellule jest córką ważkołaków artystki malarki i rzeźbiarza. Posiada siostrę imieniem Marietta. Siostry ważkołaczki mają wyśmienite relacje. Marietta bardzo troszczy się o Libellue i jest dla niej najlepszą siostrą, jaką potrafi być. Stara się być dla niej opiekuńcza, jak i nie narzucać jej swojej woli. Siostry wspierają się nawzajem, razem brną przez przeszkody. Wspierają siebie w trudnych chwilach. Czasem istnieją między nimi drobne siostrzane sprzeczki, ale szybko potrafią się pogodzić. Jak jedna siostra ma problemy, to druga idzie jej pomóc i bierze całą winę na siebie. Są jak papużki- nierozłączki. Dzisiaj dziewczyny pomagają sobie wzajemnie w życiu szkolnym. 'Dalsza rodzina' Libellule oprócz rodziców, od strony ojca posiada dwie ciotki oraz wójka który pracuje jako ochroniarz w muzeum a także dziadka. Od strony matki natomiast jedynie wójka który poszukuje pracy a z wykształcenia jest mechanikiem. Rodzice mamy Libellule nie żyją. Dziewczyna ma też parę kuzynów,kuzynek a nawet bratanka. Pod wzgledem ilości osób grono najbliższych ważki jest bardzo bogate. Większość osób znajdujących się w tym kręgu obrała kierunek artystyczny, Zostali albo malarzami albo pisarzami jest też parę florystów oraz szef kuchni. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółkami nazywa Paulette Colourie, Avaron Ronuisge, Blair DeGhoul oraz San-Hee Yumeha 'Znajomi' Upiorka posiada szerokie grono znajomych wśród których znajdują się HAPPY Gajendra , Amelie Purrmeow, Yasina Meerme a także Adrienne O'Dheas i Vincent La Blanche. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z wzajemnością nie potrafi dogadać się z Gabriel M. Granissima. Za ważką nie przepada także Heather Sharma, z uwagi na jej miłość do upiększania miasta swoimi dziełami, przez co Piasa ma ważkę zawykłego wandala. 'Miłość' Libellule nie jest kochliwą, ślepo szukającą ideału romantyczką, która ugina się do woli innych (w tym przyjaciół). O związkach ma zdanie pośrednie, nie ingeruje w sprawy sercowe innych i ma bżika na punkcie tego, by nie ingerowano w jej wybory. Dziewczyna preferuje dość "słabe" charaktery (lubi dominować w grupie). Obecnie jest w związku z Paulette Colourie. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada obecnie żadnych pupilków pod opieką. Bardzo podobają jej się... robaki. Pająki, biedronki, a nawet... pszczoły. Kocha każde zwierzaczki, nawet te najbardziej niespotykane i uważane przez innych za ekscentryczne. Ważka chciałaby przygarnąć w przyszłości jakiegoś węża boa lub ptasznika. Ma wybrane imię dla pupila, którego trzyma się od wielu lat, nazwałaby go Strucla na cześć swojego ukochanego ciasta. 'Historie relacji' Paulette Colourie Przyjaciółki, które łączy miłość do malarstwa. Aczkolwiek Libellule zaczyna czuć do Paulette coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Avaron Ronuisge Przyjaciółki, połączyło je zamiłowanie do malarstwa, a przy tym mocne i troszku kapryśna charakterki. Vincent La Blanche Ważka i Duszka nie mal od razu zwróciły uwagę chłopaka, na lekcji plastyki. Obserwował je kątem oka, jakoś próbując skupić się na pracy, by samemu zaliczyć zadanie. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego dziewczyny tak bardzo go zaciekawiły, może to ich wygląd? Albo fakt śmiania się z kazdej rozlanej kropli farby? W pewnym momencie, kiedy chlopakowi wreszcie udało skupić się na pracy, ujrzał Libellule stojącą tuż obok niego co przyprawiło chłopaka o chwilowy atak serca. Ważeczka zawołała do siebie duszkę, po czym cała trójka przedstawiła się wzajemnie. Ich rozmowa zaczęła się od użytych odcienii w pracach chlopaka i tematyce jakim było pochmurne niebo nad morzem, a zakończyła na marzeniach i oczekiwaniach zwiazanych z przyszłością całej trójcy. Załapali bardzo dobre, koleżeñskie a może i kiedyś przyjacielskie relacje. Do dziś widują się na zajęciach, czy kółkach zainteresowań gdzie malując również dyskutują. Adrienne O'Dheas Adrienne i Libellule poznały się już wczesniej, dużo wcześniej, ale... nie miały o tym bladego pojęcia. Mianowicie, Południca otrzymała obraz przedstawiający jej popiersie, jak wierzyła, od tajemniczego wielbiciela. Portret ten, namalowała... Libellule we własnej osobie! Początkowo, koleżanki z klasy wmówiły francuzce, że potrzebny jest na konkurs plastyczny. Kiedy zapytała o osobę ze zdjęcia, którą miała namalować, wmówiono jej, że jest to jedna z kuzynek dziewczyny, która ją o to poprosiła. Libellule namalowała portret bez większych podejrzeń i komplikacji, jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy natrafiła na Południcę na szkolnym korytarzu. Kiedy wydało się, że jej koleżanki zwyczajnie zażartowały sobie z uczuć Adrienne, Libellule poczuła się naprawdę... głupio i podle. Nie wiedziała zbytnio co ma uczynić, jednakże coś w środku podpowiadało Ważce, że tylko szczerość będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Podeszła do siedzącej w kącie Południcy, po czym opowiedziała wszystko. Adrienne zdawała się być zdziwiona oraz... zasmucona. Ważka, chcąc spróbować odkupić swoje winy, a także zapewnić dziewczynę, że nie maczała palców w tej intrydze, a jedynie pędzel w farbie, zaproponowała jej wspólne wyjście do kawiarnii. Adrienne jednak odmówiła, gdyż miała niesamowicie zepsuty nastrój. Wtedy to, Libellule, zniknęła na trochę, po czym wróciła z dwoma kubkami dyniowej latte - ulubionego, jesiennego napoju Adrienne. Wytłumaczyła jeszcze raz całą sytuację, usprawiedliwając swoje zachowanie. Koniec końców, wszelkie spory zostały zażegnane, a Adrienne uwierzyła Libellule, że nie ma nic wspólnego z planem zakpienia sobie z jej uczuć. Mimo tego, że ta historia zakończyła się dobrze dla obu stron, Libellule do dziś czuje wyrzuty sumienia. Blair DeGhoul Dobre przyjaciółki, które łączy mocny charakter oraz to, że walczą o swoje. HAPPY Gajendra Dobrzy przyjaciele. Yasina Meerme Dobre znajome, często razem widywane. Heather Sharma Libellule i Heather nie złapały za dobrego kontaktu ,głównie dlatego, że Heather uważa Libellule za wandala przez jej skłonności do malowania po wszystkim. Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' Rodzina Libellule jest bardzo "artystyczna" od najmłodszych lat dziewczynę przygotowywano do tego by kontynuowała rodzinną "tradycję" Libellule nie ma nic przeciwko temu celowi w jej życiu. Dziewczynie wyrażanie emocji za pomocą farb przynosi wielką radość i z uśmiechem mówi że będzie to robić do końca życia. Wujostwo ważki odkąd pamięta powtarzali jej ze miłość do "niespodziewanego" i nagłego malowania odziedziczyła po swoim pradziadku. 'Malowanie murali' Libel to prawdziwa maniaczka malowania. Robi to praktycznie codziennie, jej praca odznacza się szybkością i niespotykaną dokładnością, biorąc pod uwagę czas, w jakim maluje. Muralami zainteresowała się kiedy pewnego dnia zabrakło jej kartek, wyżebrała więc od rodziców parę euro po czym udała się do sklepu plastycznego w którym ważka ma swoje kontakty. Kiedy miała wejść do środka, zauważyła grupę zamaskowanych dzieciaków, którzy dawali upust swoim emocjom malując różne wzorki na ścianie banku. Libb od razu uznała, że to coś dla niej, pieniądze przeznaczone na ryzę papieru zainwestowała w puszkę farby w sprayu, po czym przyłączyła się do grupy. W rezultacie rodzice Lib musieli ją odbierać z posterunku policji. Ważka nie polubiła miejscowych władz, uznała, że stają na drodze do jej artystycznych spełnień. Do dziś utrzymuje kontakty ze znajomymi spod banku. Zdolności *'Latanie' : Dzięki swoim skzrydłom Libellule może latać,niestety jedynie na niskiej wysokości. *'Posługiwanie się dwiema parami rąk:' Libellule bardzo dobrze opanowała sztukę posługiwania się swoimi czterema rękami na raz. *'Oddychanie pod wodą' : Libellule posiada taką zdolność,jednak pod powierzchnią wody może spędzić maksimum pięć dziesięć minut. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją poznać? * Nosi we włosach beret,najczęściej czerwony. Swoje czułki spina gumką do włosów. *Ma dwie pary rąk. *Ważka posiada dosyć spore błoniaste skrzydełka. *Nosi się w niezwykle jaskrawych barwach. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: ' - Libel, Lucy. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' - "Mam fazę!" '''Najbardziej lubi: - Sztukę uliczną, jasne, soczyste kolory oraz ser. ...a najmniej: ''' - Kiedy ktoś próbuje ją w coś wplątać, Wilgotność. '''Zwierzak: Libellule nie posiada zwierzaków Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Zestawu kredek ołówkowych oraz szkicownika. Ulubiony kolor: ' -Chabrowy oraz żółty. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Libellule ma w pokoju prawdziwy mural oraz szafkę nocną, pełną tylko i wyłącznie farb w tubce. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Libellule tworzy swoje ubrania, zszywając ze sobą bluski itp. Nie raz, dostawała przez to burę od rodziców. Ciekawostki *Imiona dziewczyny, tak naprawdę nie są imionami nadawanymi dzieciom, a słowami z j. Francuskiego. W przetłumaczeniu, "Libellule" oznacza "Ważka" zaś "Peindre" Farba. *Libellule nie posiada zadnych alergii. *Ważka jest "obu ręczna" może równie dobrze posługiwać się prawymi jak i lewymi rękoma, przy wykonywaniu jakiejś czynności np.malowaniu. *Panicznie boi się mokradeł oraz bagien. *Ważka mimo swojego pochodzenia mówi z ledwie słyszanym akcentem. *Ważka o wiele bardziej zna swój język rodzimy niż Angielski którego nie opanowała podstaw,by uniknąć kłopotliwych sytuacji rzadko się odzywa a jak już to patrzy do słownika który nosi ze sobą. *Uwielbia sery Chevres (sery kozie) ulubione ciasto ważki to Strucla serowa. *Urodziny obchodzi Szesnastego Czerwca. Biografia skrócona Libellule wychowywała się w bardzo stanowczej rodzinie. Rodzice bardzo na nią naciskali w kwestiach hobby. Lib zajmowała się wyłącznie nauką i malarstwem z resztą jej to nie przeszkadzało. Nauczyciele mówili że odziedziczyła talent w genach,ona jednak nie należała do osób które łatwo się podporządkowywyują. Pewnej środy wybrała się do pobliskiego kiosku by kupić zeszyt przedmiotowy,na wystawie zauważyła biuletyn osiedlowy z rozkładówką pełną zdjęć dzieł lokalnych "ulicznych" artystów. Ważka zdziwiła się jak bardzo ten rodzaj sztuki odbiegał od wszystkiego o czym ją uczono w szkole. mimo iż jej szkoła była jedną z najbardziej prestiżowych. Stwierdziła że jeśli chce się wybić,musi się wzorować które znają się na w temacie a nie słuchać jakiejś tam nauczycielki świeżo po studiach. Pięć dni później Lib spełniła swoje postanowienie i dostała pierwszą w życiu dwójkę z plastyki gdyż nauczycielka stwierdziła że praca odbiega od tematu. Rodzice Lib byli bardzo wściekli, Libel czuła natomiast coś...czego nie mogła opisać. Może to była ekscytacja bo dotąd grzeczna ważka pokazała pazury? a może strach przed konsekwencjami? tak czy siak,to uczucie spodobało jej się. Ważka wiedziała że nie chce iść standardowym tokiem nauczania,wiedziała jednak że nie może zepsuć sobie średniej (w końcu miała dostać tablet graficzny na urodziny!) więc z zamkniętą buzią,zmrużonymi oczami i resztą godności grzecznie słuchała nauczycieli i robiła to co jej kazano. Do czasu. Do MH dostała się dzięki swojej mamie, która wcześniej wysłała tam Mariettę gdyż Wings High, zostało zaknięte z nie znanych powodów. Miejsce Pochodzenia 'thumb|left|178pxFrancja, Republika Francuska '– państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Klasyczny potwór '''thumb|left|185pxWażkołak (Połączenie Ważki oraz człowieka, na wzór np. Wilkołaka) – Ważki, rząd drapieżnych, starych ewolucyjnie owadów o przeobrażeniu niezupełnym, smukłym ciele, dużych oczach złożonych, krótkim tułowiu, silnie wydłużonym odwłoku i dwóch parach skrzydeł. W stanie spoczynku utrzymują skrzydła rozłożone na boki lub podniesione do góry. Tradycyjnie zaliczane są wraz z jętkami do grupy prymitywnych owadów pierwotnoskrzydłych , których większość już wymarła. Są związane ze środowiskiem wodnym – larwy żyją w wodzie, a osobniki dorosłe (imagines) przebywają w pobliżu zbiorników z wodą stojącą lub płynącą. Galeria LibelluleMalunek.jpg|Libellule malowana w paincie (No,przynajmniej jej głowa) Libellule moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard Libellule ID.jpg Libellule Luisant RM.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Libellule Libellule portret.jpg Libellule i Paulette.jpeg Fiorella i Libellule.jpeg|z Fiorellą di Seal PauletteVSLibellule by Rochi.jpg Dwie Libellule by Rochi.jpg Libellule i Paulette chibi by Rochi.jpeg Libellule new ID.jpg|Nowy basic Libellule ndid.jpg Stroje Libellule i Paulette AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration - z Paulette. Libellule FDOS.jpg|First day of school. Libellule i Marietta.jpg|Z Mariettą Libellette.jpeg|Libellette - fuzja z Paulette Colourie (Freaky Fusion). Libellette szkic.jpg Od innych Libellule by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Libellule Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'Czerwiec 2016 '- "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Libellule Luisant. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Libellule oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora oraz miejsca pochodzenia). *'Sierpień 2016 '- pojawia się strona i Bio Libellule. *'2018' - Libellule zostaje poddana renowacji Bo w gruncie rzeczy, to lubię tą postać Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Ważkołaki Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija